


Right in front of you

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, NSFW, NielOng, Ongniel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: ong seongwu and kang daniel have been best friends since collegebut ong seongwu only realized his love for daniel when daniel started dating...





	Right in front of you

Daniel and I met first in college and we got really close   
He asked me to move in with him and we've been living together even after graduation   
  
Daniel and I got employed in different companies but both were close to our home   
  
I always loved being with daniel I never missed a meal with him   
  
We always hung out together during the weekend   
  
We were unseparable   
  
Until one day daniel started talking about a guy he likes at work   
  
I don't know why but I felt jealous I wanted to be the only one that daniel liked   
  
" is he more handsome than me?" I asked him   
  
" no one is as handsome as you" daniel giggled 

  
" then what do you see in him?"  i was confused

  
 " I don't know he is very manly"  daniel smiled  
  
I thought that daniel was only having a crush   
It did hurt me a bit but I thought it was just mere words

  
Then the most horrible news came   
Daniel told me he started seeing that guy   
  
" we're a couple now he asked me out"  Daniel was so happy 

  
But I felt like my world just crashed down ....  
  
Daniel would go on his dates and tell me what happened and my heart would sink in despair   
  
I really wanted to be the one dating him   
Why haven't I realized that I love him before?  
I couldn't tell him that so I just pretended to be happy for him and just faked a smile   
  
I was relieved because I didn't see them together in front of me   
  
 today daniel asked me not to come home tonight " today is our 100 day anniversary so I'm planning to cook my bf a nice meal is it ok if you spend the night out just tonight? "   
  
" sure" I answered..... I knew what was going to happen that night exactly   
  
However I finished work really late and forgot about daniel's request   
  
I came home at 1:30 the place was all quiet and dark   
  
I thought Daniel was already sleeping I heard noises coming from his room   
  
I walked closely to the door and opened slowly and carefully just a little bit to peek my eyes   
  
I was shocked   
  
A huge naked guy was on top of daniel   
He was thrusting his member in Daniel's body   
  
It was the first time seongwu sees daniel fully naked   
  
Daniel's arms were around the huge guy  who was rocking back and forth thrusting inside of Daniel   
  
Seongwu felt hot watching them his member was getting hard too   
He gulped and closed the door   
  
He couldn't erase the scene from his mind especially how daniel looked   
  
Seongwu's member was still hard he went to the bathroom   
He took off his pants and started pulling his member back and forth   
He was imagining his member inside of Daniel   
It drove him crazy   
He was breathing hard   
After a few times seongwu came   
  
He washed up   
He looked at the mirror and covered his face he was so ashamed   
  
The few days after seongwu couldn't help but notice Daniel's body when they were together   
His member, his chest, his nipples, every part that was hidden under clothes was perfect, too in seongwu's eyes   
  
These thoughts made seongwu go crazy   
Whenever he was with daniel he wanted to pull him and kiss him he wanted to touch all of his body   
  
He avoided being with daniel... he couldn't restrain himself anymore   
  
Seongwu got a sex toy to help him at night when he can't sleep because of his thoughts of Daniel   
  
In the weekend daniel noticed that seongwu hasnt eaten his meals with him anymore it's been over 2 weeks and seongwu made all types of excuses why he cant eat with daniel   
  
Daniel was In charge of cleaning their place   
While daniel was picking seongwu's laundry he saw the sex toy with the clothes   
  
Seongwu was brushing his teeth

daniel peeped on him " hey I found this?" He raised his eyebrows not believing what he had in his hands   
  
Seongwu panicked almost swallowing the toothpaste in his mouth he dropped his toothbrush in the sink   
  
" I didn't know you were into this stuff?" Daniel continued " shouldn't you be dating? I'm really worried about you I'm sure you are lonely"   
  
Seongwu spit the toothpaste in his mouth and took the toy from daniel " don't you ever go through my stuff again" he put the toy next to his bed   
  
" I'm sorry seongwu I didn't mean to hurt you I was only worried about you" 

 

 

 Seongwu couldn't sleep at night   
He was flipping back and forth 

Daniel also didn't come back 

Seongwu kept imagining daniel and his bf having sex again 

Seongwu was breathing hard and his nipples and member were hardening too his body was throbbing he got out his toy and put it on his member the toy kept massaging his member 

Daniel suddenly stormed into the room crying 

Seongwu covered his legs with the blanket in a hurry 

" what's wrong?" Seongwu asked 

" I'm a fool" Daniel's tears rolled down " I found him with another guy he is cheating on me" 

"You're not a fool daniel he's just a jerk" 

" am I not good enough?" Daniel covered his face with his hands 

" you're perfect daniel what are you even saying?" Seongwu wanted to get up but remembered that he wasn't wearing pants 

Daniel sat beside seongwu wiping his tears with his hands 

" I don't think I can continue with him right? I should break up right? I can do better!" 

Seongwu felt relieved hearing those words YEESSS he thought to himself 

" you should"  seongwu smiled at Daniel 

Seongwu suddenly came under the blanket he couldn't hold it anymore 

Daniel didn't notice that he stood up and left to drink beer 

Seongwu sighed deeply he was glad daniel didn't see him 

He put on his clothes and went to the living room he saw many beer cans at the table   
Daniel kept drinking nonstop 

Seongwu ran and took the beer from Daniel's hand   
" stop what the hell are you doing??? Are you crazy kang daniel" 

Daniel was really drunk " give it back" he pushed seongwu hard   
Seongwu fell on the ground   
He was taken aback by Daniel's behaviour daniel has never been like that to him before 

Seongwu locked the fridge and kept the key with him when daniel was busy drinking his beer can 

Daniel fell asleep on the table   
His head was laying on the table 

Seongwu sat in front of Daniel he looked at the table and found Daniel's phone it had messages from his boy friend   
" Lets break up daniel   
I'm getting tired of your nagging" 

That's why he was upset seongwu thought   
Seongwu carried daniel to his room 

As he put daniel to his bed   
Daniel pulled seongwu to his bed hugging him closely he put his leg behind seongwu   
Daniel closed his eyes and leaned closer to seongwu   
He kissed his lips   
Seongwu felt confused but also happy 

Seongwu kissed daniel back   
And daniel kissed seongwu's lips this time inserting his tongue inside seongwu's mouth   
Their tongues twisted and turned as their kisses got deeper daniel pulled away to breath   
" I love you joon"  he smiled at him  
Seongwu froze   
Daniel must have thought he was kissing his boyfriend since it was dark in his room 

Seongwu got up and left daniel   
Seongwu almost cried he was so sad   
He thought Daniel loved him for a few minutes but it was just his fantasies again... 

 

The next morning daniel had a huge headache   
Seongwu made him hangover soup 

Daniel drank it silently and went out afterwards   
Seongwu felt worried he thought Daniel remembered what happened last night...

 

At night daniel came to seongwu   
" seongwu I have a favour to ask please don't say no" Daniel's eyes were all sparkling 

Seongwu could never say no to daniel 

" I'm planning a romantic trip so I'm going to Hawaii with my bf can you come with us?" 

" what? No!" 

Daniel hugged seongwu all of a sudden   
" please seongwu please" 

Seongwu's face turned red as Daniel's face was really close 

" Why do you need me" 

" I want you to help me arrange the room before he comes I want to make it up to him" 

" Daniel... I'm sorry I'm saying this but didn't he cheat? A cheater like that doesn't deserve you" 

Daniel removed his hands off of seongwu   
" he's the only one who loves me" daniel covered his eyes 

" what? That's not true daniel! I love you too" seongwu covered his mouth with his hands 

Daniel smiled " I know so you'll help me right?" He hugged seongwu 

Seongwu sighed " fine daniel" 

Daniel kissed seongwu's cheek 

Seongwu's eyes widened   
"We're going tomorrow so pack up"  daniel smiled as he left seongwu

Seongwu felt his cheek

 

His heart beats were getting faster   
He really wanted to make daniel happy even if it meant stepping on his own heart 

Daniel and seongwu left for Hawaii first 

When they arrived seongwu helped decorate the hotel room with daniel 

They put  a cake that has "100 days" written on it on the table   
Next to it daniel put a huge champagne bottle 

Seongwu put flower petals in the shape of a heart on the bed   
He sighed he thought that jerk didn't deserve any of this   
He wished he could switch places with him 

Daniel thanked seongwu for his help 

Seongwu went to his room it was only 2 rooms away from Daniel's 

Their rooms were right beside the beach so they could see it and go straight to it by opening the other door 

Seongwu wanted to sleep first he was exhausted from the trip he thought he could swim when he wakes up 

Before seongwu sleeps he got a message from daniel saying that joon arrived and liked the surprise 

Seongwu sighed that lucky Bastard he thought as he hugged his pillow and slept 

Seongwu woke up after a while he looked at the clock and it was 3am? He couldn't believe he slept so much he was also very hungry 

He looked at the fridge and took a turkey sandwich and milk 

It wasn't that delicious but he was so hungry he decided to go out and have a walk, the sun will rise soon it will be a pretty scenery he thought 

As seongwu walked by the beach he saw a couple making out 

As he walked closely they looked familiar to him 

Daniel and joon! 

Damn seongwu thought 

Joon was kissing daniel while his eyes were open he looked at seongwu and smirked   
He kept kissing daniel and biting his neck while looking at seongwu and smiling

Seongwu was shocked   
He left to his room immediately   
And locked the door behind him 

What was that just now? He thought   
As he leaned on the door to catch his breath 

Someone knocked on the door 

Seongwu looked through the magic eye and saw joon!! 

He was smirking 

Seongwu was curious about him but also very, very scared.. 

He was also worried that daniel might misunderstand and to seongwu daniel comes first! 

So he decided to open the door but he kept the door chain on the door 

" what do you want?" Seongwu asked loudly 

" I saw you by the beach you're very handsome and you were checking me out so I thought I'd make this easy on both of us and make the first move" he smiled 

Seongwu kept blinking he couldn't believe what he just heard didn't this guy just celebrate his anniversary with daniel? Weren't they just making out? How could he?   
Anger was flowing inside of seongwu he couldn't help but shout at him 

" ARE YOU CRAZY YOU PIECE OF SHIT? IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR BOYFRIEND?   
YOU BASTARD YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM-" 

joon laughed so hard   
" my boyfriend? Please! He's more like my sex partner I have no feelings for him but I get free sex so I can't complain, he keeps following me around and coming over at night I'm tired of him I want to break up but he just doesn't let go he's just like glue I can't get rid of him  
I'm the victim here man!" 

Seongwu removed the chain and punched joon in the face while joon was moving back seongwu got on top of him and kept punching him 

" YOU BASTARD YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM   
HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS ABOUT HIM?" 

the hotel workers saw them and they held seongwu back holding his arms 

They held joon and helped him walk down to get treated 

Seongwu was so angry he went right to Daniel's room and knocked the door with his fist so loudly 

Daniel opened the door his hair was wet he had a towel on his neck   
" hey what's up?" He smiled   
" we're going back to Korea right now" seongwu pulled Daniel's wrist 

" why?" Daniel pulled his arm 

"WHY? WHY? I'LL TELL YOU WHY" seongwu pulled Daniel and locked the door 

" BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND SEEING YOU WASTING YOUR TIME ON A JERK WHO FLIRTS AROUND WITH EVERYONE WHY ARE YOU TOO BLIND DANIEL?" 

" did you see him with someone?" Daniel asked 

"No but he came to my room daniel he wanted to make love with me!"  

Daniel suddenly slapped seongwu on his face 

Seongwu stared blankly at Daniel

 

"Fine then" seongwu said calmly " now I know who you really care about ..I'm going back to korea by myself now" 

Seongwu stormed out 

Seongwu took his bag and went to the airport   
He was planning to also move out he didn't want to see daniel ever again 

Seongwu managed to get a flight back home   
He was crying the whole time on the plane he covered his face with his hand and cried silently he didn't want anyone to see him 

When he reached their place he started packing immediately he wanted to end things with daniel completely 

Daniel did choose joon over him afterall 

Seongwu was packing his things he completed packing 4 boxes and he had also another box to fill he felt tired so he took a rest and layed on his bed 

 

he fell asleep

Seongwu woke up and as he looked at the clock he realized it was morning 

He got up and made himself a coffee coz he felt dizzy 

The door opened   
Daniel came in   
Seongwu pretended he didn't see him 

Daniel was about to go to his room when he saw some of the boxes   
" are you going somewhere?" 

" I'm moving out" 

" Because I hit you?" 

" Because I can't stand seeing you with that jerk anymore" 

" seongwu he loves me ...no one else loves me beside him" 

Seongwu moved closer to daniel " no one loves you? What a nice excuse! Hell with it I'll say it now since I'm leaving today" seongwu put his hands on Daniel's shoulders

" I love you and I can't stand seeing you with anyone else especially a jerk like him it makes me mad when I see you taking his side and not mine I keep imagining making love with you that's why I got that toy... anyway.. instead of that jerk please find yourself a decent man and live happily" seongwu looked at Daniel's eyes " I'm sorry if I ever hurt you I didn't mean it.., goodbye daniel" 

seongwu went back to his room   
He didn't know why but his tears started falling  
Seongwu packed the last box and left Daniel's place 

Seongwu stayed in a hotel room while he was still looking for a place to move in to 

He looked at his phone he didn't check it the whole day 

He had over 20 missed calls from daniel   
And 10 messages 

Seongwu didn't want to listen to daniel or talk to him anymore he sighed as he looked at Daniel's messages 

 

Seongwu wanted to drink so much and forget about everything 

He went to the club   
He sat next to the bar and started drinking 

Seongwu's good looks made a few men turn their heads and try to approach him   
But seongwu was only interested in drinking   
He ignored them and continued drinking his shots 

Seongwu's phone rang it was a message from daniel 

 

Seongwu didn't care he put his phone in his pocket and continued drinking 

He fell asleep on the bar's table 

After a few hours seongwu woke up to some noise

He saw two people fighting next to the dance floor 

DANIEL?   
He wiped his eyes   
He might be still drunk 

Daniel and his boyfriend were fighting 

Joon was holding into Daniel's wrist but daniel was trying to release his wrist from his grip 

" it's over" daniel said " let me go" 

" it's over when I say it's over" joon said as he pushed daniel to the wall 

Seongwu stood up and pulled joon's shirt from the back when joon turned his head seongwu punched his face 

Seongwu then kicked joon on his stomach and joon landed on the bar the glass cups broke and fell at joon   
" YOU PIECE OF SHIT " joon screamed as he kept punching seongwu's face and stomach 

Seongwu's eyes were hurt badly he couldn't see what was in front of him 

The security guards pulled joon away 

 daniel pulled seongwu's arm and ran with him 

He took him in a room where they kept first aid kit   
He put a medicine on seongwu's wounds over his face   
Seongwu was hurting because the medicine was burning him 

" Why did you do this?" Daniel cried   
" I never asked for your help"   
 Daniel was putting a bandage over seongwu's eyes 

Seongwu held Daniel's arm while he was putting the bandage 

" you're free now daniel I didn't want you to be with that jerk anymore" 

Seongwu continued " just find yourself a good guy now and-"   
Daniel kissed seongwu's lips 

 

Daniel cupped seongwu's face and kissed him again 

" I'm sorry seongwu I was a fool I loved you but I didn't realize it" Daniel's tears fell on his cheek seongwu wiped the tears with his finger 

"It's ok daniel" seongwu smiled as he brushed Daniel's hair with his hand 

" it's not ok" daniel cried " you were there with me all the time..  I didn't realize it until you were gone... I'm sorry" 

Seongwu hugged daniel tightly 

Daniel went back with seongwu to his hotel room 

Seongwu was very tired he layed on his back on his bed   
Daniel layed next to him   
Daniel hugged seongwu and kissed him "im sorry  you got hurt because of me" 

Seongwu kissed Daniel's lips he was biting them softly " stop apologizing" he continued kissing daniel " I could get a bullet for you too" he laughed   
They both entered their tongues in each other's mouth and started kissing deeply

Seongwu was on top of daniel he took off his shirt as he inserted his hands under Daniel's t-shirt he kissed Daniel's ears while his hand was fondling with Daniel's hard nipple   
Daniel kissed seongwu's neck   
Both men felt their bodies heat   
Their bodies throbing

Seongwu helped daniel take off his t-shirt   
He then started kissing Daniel's collar bones   
Seongwu was kissing Daniel's lips then kissing Daniel's body he was going back and forth to his lips 

He cupped Daniel's face and looked at him warmly " say that you love me daniel I want to hear you say it" 

Daniel nodded " I love you seongwu" 

Seongwu kissed his lips " I've always dreamt of being with you daniel you have no idea how much i waited for you" 

Daniel kissed seongwu's lips almost biting them " I'll make it up to you" 

Daniel's hands slid under seongwu's pants   
He held seongwu's hard long member in his hand 

He massaged it he moved his hand up and down continusely then he put it in his mouth 

 he moved his tongue around it licking every part of it 

Then he started sucking it while his hands moved forward and backward around seongwu's member 

Seongwu was moaning with every touch   
" I'm coming daniel" he tried to move daniel away but daniel wanted seongwu to come inside his mouth   
Seongwu couldn't hold it anymore so he came 

Daniels mouth was filled with seongwu's cum 

Seongwu and daniel were both out of breath 

Seongwu kissed daniel and tasted his own cum too

He moved Daniel's legs up and started kissing Daniel's crotch his kisses went down to Daniel's member then Daniel's hole he placed his tongue there and moved his tongue licking inside of Daniel   
Daniel kept twisting his body while seongwu's tongue was inside him   
Seongwu kissed daniel and started biting daniel there   
" do I make you feel good?" seongwu asked  
Daniel was starting to feel painful but he was feeling good   
Seongwu inserted his fingers inside daniel   
Thrusting in and out   
Daniel put his arms around seongwu   
He buried his face in seongwu's chest   
" I'm going in" seongwu kissed Daniel's lips   
Seongwu inserted his member slowly into Daniel's hole   
He thrusted slowly into daniel   
Daniel was feeling painful he felt seongwu's member moving slowly inside him

he was holding seongwu so closely 

Seongwu started to thrust faster 

Daniel was moaning   
Seongwu kissed him " are you ok?"   
Daniel's face and ears were red he nodded   
" I'm almost there hold on just a bit more please" seongwu kissed his lips softly 

Seongwu thrusted faster and faster   
They both came together   
Seongwu removed his member   
Seongwu licked Daniel's cum off daniel's legs he then kissed him   
He put the blanket around them   
and his arms around daniel he hugged him and kissed the back of Daniel's head softly 

Daniel turned around to face seongwu   
" I want to know" he smiled " when did you know you liked me?" 

Seongwu smiled " the moment I got jealous of your boyfriend I realized that I was deeply into you" seongwu brushed Daniel's hair with his hand " being with you now still feels unreal  
 I dreamt about being with you  
 imagined myself as your boyfriend A thousand times to the point that I gave up on reality and decided to continue dreaming, seeing you in love with someone else made it impossible to me"

 

" I'm sorry seongwu I never knew that you loved me   
I thought you only saw me as a friend" daniel was feeling sad

Seongwu kissed Daniel's forehead 

Daniel wrapped his arms around seongwu   
" im stupid i wish I realized that the person who truly loved me was in front of me the whole time" daniel smiled " I shouldn't have looked further" 

 


End file.
